Cutie Bunny
by Kim Candy
Summary: No summary. Fyi, i'm suck at summary actually ;-; This is Krisho. Yifan x Junmyeon. Boys love inside. OOC. Typo. etc. [One shot]
"Kali ini kalian akan memakai kostum ini!"

Perempuan itu menunjukkan deretan kostum yang digantung itu pada sembilan pria itu.

"Noona? Kau serius? Kami? Memakai kostum hewan itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa-apaan ini?"ㅡSehun.

"Wah mereka sangat lucu! Aku mau macan putih itu."ㅡChanyeol.

"Aku mau tidur."ㅡJongin.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"ㅡsemua orang.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua cast ini punya Tuhan YME dan keluarga masing-masing. Dan milik kita semua/? Selain itu, ide cerita yang ngalor ngidul dan tak sempurna ini murni dari otakku yang dari hari ke hari semakin error.**

 **Warning:**

 **Ini BOYS LOVE, kalo gasuka menjauh aja. Cowok x Cowok. Crack pair. Typo bertebaran. Membingungkan. Gaje. Dan sebagainya.**

 **Rating:**

 **T _(idak diketahui/?)_**

 **Main Pair: Krisho. Kris x Suho. Yifan x Junmyeon. Papa x Mama.**

 **.**

 **P.s : This story was inspired from Suho mama who was wearing bunny costume at Exoluxion in Seoul. That's very cute~**

 **/and i think i gonna diabetes.-./**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok itu berdiri di depan cermin besar yang dibingkai oleh lampu-lampu kecil sambil menata penampilannya.

"Hey, apa aku terlihat buruk?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang duduk di samping tempatnya berdiriㅡsedang memoleskan eyeliner pada sekeliling matanya.

"Omong kosong, hyung. Kau terlihat seperti kelinci sungguhan."

Yang dipanggil hyung kembali mengamati pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Dibalut dengan celana juga kemeja pinkㅡseragam wajib untuk setiap konser exoluxion. Tetapi kali ini dilapis lagi oleh kostum kelinci yang imut-imut. Member lain pun menggunakan kostum semacam ini, namun berbeda spesies hewannya.

'Ya, tidak buruk sih..' pikirnya.

Dia adalah Kim Junmyeon, yang punya nama panggung Suho. Kalian pasti sudah tak asing lagi dengan sosok leader Exo ini.

"Jongin-ah~ayo foto denganku."

Dari cermin ini, ia dapat melihat rapper grupnya yang tinggi menjulang itu membujuk magnae kedua di grupnya untuk selca bersama. Dan Jongin menolaknya berkali-kali. Dia merasa malu menunjukkan wajahnya dengan kostum beruang itu. Junmyeon terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Menjauh sana!"

Chanyeol senang sekali dengan kostum macan putih yang dikenakannya. Dia jadi teringat dengan kado yang diberikan oleh Chen dan Baekhyun saat Exo's Showtime dulu. Tuh kan, jadi flashback…

.

Maka dari itu, sangat penting baginya untuk mengabadikan momen seperti ini. Belum tentu exoluxion di negara lain akan menggunakan kostum seperti ini lagi.

"Jongin gak seru ih! Awas kau.."

Sambil manyun Chanyeol pergi menjauh. Ia sedang mencari mangsa lain sepertinya.

"Ya, ya ya! Sehunnie! Ayo foto denganku."

Kali ini dia mencegat Sehun yang sedang memakai kostumㅡerr, kostum apa yang dipakai Sehun? Serigala? Ya, sepertinya serigala.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, pasrah.

"Baiklah. Satu kali saja."

"Yeah~"

Chanyeol bersorak pelan dan langsung merangkul Sehun.

 _Jpret!_

"Gomawo Sehunnie~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menatap sebal kepada hyungnya yang sudah menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seenak telinga lebarnya itu.

Chanyeol mengubek-ubek galeri fotonya setelah mengambil foto dengan Sehun.

"Sehun sudah, Lay hyung sudah, Kyungie sudah, ChenChen juga sudah. Ah, Baekhyunnie dan Junmyeonie hyung belum ada nih. Jongin nanti saja. Susah emang tu anak. Sekalinya foto posenya alay."omelnya pelan.

Ck. Mengoleksi foto semua member dengan kostum ternyata.

"Junmyeonie hyung!"

Junmyeon yang masih mematut dirinya di depan kaca bersama Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?"

"Ayo kita foto, hyung." Ajaknya dengan senyum penuh giginya.

"Oh, baiklah."

Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya untuk menyorot wajah mereka. Chanyeol berpose dengan gaya 'V' andalannya. Sedangkan Junmyeon tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

 _Jpret!_

"Ah~Gwiyowoo~" gumam Chanyeol setelah melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memoleskan eyelinernya. Ia menyeringai jahil dan langsung merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baekhyunie!"

 _Jpret!_

"Ya! Eyelinernya kececer di pipi nih dobi! Bersihin!"

Chanyeol tertawa-tawa.

"Arra, arra, maafkan aku. Tapi, ayo kita foto dulu!"

"Idiot! Bersihkan dulu pipiku!"

Junmyeon geleng-geleng kepala melihat keributan itu. Mereka ini ribut tidak tau tempat.

Kali ini ia duduk di tempat duduk yang tadinya di duduki oleh Baekhyunㅡyang sekarang pergi ke toilet dengan Chanyeol. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Huh, bingung.." gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian ia menatap ke sekitarnya. Dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang berkumpul dengan Kyungsoo juga Sehun di salah satu pojok ruangan.

"Ah, Sehun-ah!"

Ia memanggil Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Junmyeon nyengir lalu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sehun. Aplikasi kamera sudah terbuka ketika Sehun menerima ponsel itu.

'Apa Junmyeon hyung memintaku untuk berfoto bersama?' pikir Sehun kebingungan.

"Fotokan aku!"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

Konser mereka sudah selesai. Mereka pulang ke hotel dengan wajah kuyu dan fisik yang lelah. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari mobil yang sudah berada di basement hotelㅡdemi menghindari terjangan penggemar yang ganas.

"Ngantuk.." gumam Jongin sambil menguap lebar.

"Kenapa gak ke dorm aja sih. Kan di Seoul juga ini."keluh Jongdae. Dia merindukan kamarnya.

"Ingat, besok kita _terbang_ lagi." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, jangan ingatkan hal itu dulu sekarang. Mengingatnya saja, membuatku lelah."

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan lobby.

"Kalian langsung ke kamar saja. Istirahatlah dengan cukup. Besok jam 9 kita sudah harus di bandara." Ucap manager mereka memberi wejangan. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin tidur." Rengek Jongin. Ah, dia menggunakan kruk. Member lain pun teringat dengan cedera kaki Jongin dan bergegas ke kamar yang sudah mereka huni sejak kemarin.

Junmyeon berjalan paling belakang, bersama Yixing disampingnya.

"Kau lelah hyung?" Tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis,"Tanpa bertanya pun, kau pasti tahu."

Yixing pun turut tersenyum.

.

Mereka sudah memasuki kamar masing-masing. Satu kamar ada tiga orang. Junmyeon satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo juga Yixing. Dia bersyukur tidak satu kamar dengan beagles line untuk kali ini. Yixing sudah tidur di ranjangnya, dia belum mandi omong-omong.

"Hyung, aku mandi duluan ya. Badanku lengket sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencari baju ganti di dalam tas nya.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu bangunkan Yixing dan suruh mandi. Aku mandinya nanti saja, menjelang tidur nanti biar bisa tidur."

"Oke hyung."

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Junmyeon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan yang memegang ponselnya. Dia sibuk tersenyum dengan ponselnya itu, bahkan terkadang terkekeh pelan.

"Ya ampun, memalukan."

Junmyeon sibuk membuka gambar-gambar hasil tangkapan fans yang dicarinya di internet. Dan ia menertawai dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati foto yang jelek atau melakukan hal memalukan.

Mulai dari foto yang tersenyum, tertawa, atau bahkan muka-muka yang _derp._ Ia bahkan tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat foto _derp_ dirinya.

"Hebat sekali mereka menangkap wajah-wajah jelekku itu. Ah, itu fotoku bersama ㅡYifan.."

Senyumannya luntur saat menemukan sebuah foto, ketika ia menghadiri suatu acara dengan mantan co-leadernya _dulu_. Ia dan Yifan tampak sedang berbagi candaan saat itu.

"Ah iya, jadi lupa kan!"

Ia membalik tubuhnya menjadi tiarap, lalu segera membuka kakao talk nya. Dan ia buru-buru mencari kontak seseorang di _list friend-_ nya.

"Nah, ini dia."

.

' _Galaxy_wu'_

.

Kalian pikir, dengan perginya Kris dari grup akan memutuskan hubungan mereka semua? Tidak. Mereka bersembilan masih sering berhubungan dengan tiga member yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang saling mengabari karena padatnya jadwal masing-masing.

.

 _ **20:00**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : Wufan ge~!**_

.

Pesannya terkirim. Ia menunggu agar Yifan membalas pesannya.

.

Menunggu..

.

Terus menunggu..

.

Dan masih akan terus menunggu.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan beranjak untuk membangunkan Yixing.

"Xingie hyung! Ayo bangun. Mandi dulu sebentar, airnya hangat kok. Pasti tidak nyaman tidur dengan badan yang lengket." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixingㅡsedikit kencang. Yixing agak meringis dalam tidurnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun.

"Hng, ya, ya.."

Yixing bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Kyung? Junmyeon tidur ya?"

"Tadi sih tidak." Sahut Kyungsoo, masih sibuk mengurusi tasnya.

"Tuh liat." Tunjuk Yixing ke ranjang Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Junmyeon. Kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biarlah, hyung. Kasihan dia kelelahan. Lebih baik kau mandi lalu tidur lagi. Hyung tidak lapar kan?"

Yixing menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh tidur."

"Baiklah~"

Usai mengemas tasnya dan berhasil membangunkan Yixing untuk mandi, ia berdiri menghampiri ranjang leadernya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat hyungnya tertidur pulas.

"Katanya mau mandi sebelum tidur. Eh ini udah tidur duluan." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menyelimuti hyungnya itu.

Mata lebar Kyungsoo melihat ponsel di genggaman Junmyeon tampak bergetar. Ia tak tahu, apakah itu sms, telepon atau sekedar notifikasi dari beberapa aplikasi. Tak mau mencampuri urusan hyungnya, ia segera menjauh dan mengistirahatkan diri di ranjangnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"Hngg..?"

Junmyeon bergumam pelan, dan matanya mulai terbuka. Ia mengambil ponselnya, berniat untuk melihat jam sekarang.

 **-01:00 pm-**

"Pagi sekali aku bangun. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku pakai selimut?"

Ia bangun untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Lalu ia mencek ponselnya. Dan ia mendapati beberapa pesan balasan dari Yifan dan orang-orang lainnya.

.

Tentu saja ia membuka pesan Yifan terlebih dahulu.

.

 _ **22:05**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : maaf aku baru membalasnya. Ada apa Junmyeonie?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22:15**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : Jun? Kau sibuk?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22:30**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : kau sudah tidur ya? Ah, pasti kau lelah sekali. Aku tadi live streaming konser kalian loh.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Itu pesan terakhir Yifan. Dan Junmyeon hampir memekik senang, jika tak mengingat kalau ada dua makhluk lain yang ada di kamar ini.

Dengan senyum lebarnya, Junmyeon membalas pesannya.

.

 _ **01:05**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : maaf ge, aku ketiduran dan terbangun sekitar jam 1. Benarkah? Kau menonton streaming konser kami? Apa kau tak sibuk sehingga sempat menonton?**_

.

.

Junmyeon harap Yifan belum tidur dan membalas pesannya. Dia tak bisa tidur sekarang.

 _Katalk!_

Nada notifikasi kakaonya berbunyi. Junmyeon membukanya dan melonjak pelan ketika Yifan membalas pesannya.

.

 _ **01:09**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : biar kutebak. Kau tak bisa tidur lagi kan? Dan ya, aku menontonnya sedikit, ketika Sehun menari-nari di air itu. Uri maknae sudah besar.**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : hehe, tebakanmu benar ge. Kenapa belum tidur?**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : terlalu banyak minum kopi.**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : kebiasaan-_-**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : maaf~**_

 _ **.**_

Junmyeon terdiam. Terlalu bingung hendak membahas apa lagi. Dan dia sedikit ragu dengan niat awalnya mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu pada Yifan.

"Kasih atau tidak ya?" gumamnya pelan.

.

 _ **01:15**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : junmahao?**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : kau mengingatkanku pada Tao.**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : kkkk~**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : err, ge, kau tidak full streaming ya tadi?**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : tidak. Kenapa memangnya?**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : sebentar ge..**_

 _ **.**_

Junmyeon menghela nafas,"Kasih aja deh."

.

 _ **01:30**_

 **[Galaxy_wu] : Jun, kok lama sekali?**

 **[Kjunmyeon] : sabar dong ge-_-**

 **[Kjunmyeon] : ih malu nih gee (/.\\)**

 **[Galaxy_wu] : memangnya kenapa? Ayolah jangan membuatku penasaran begini.**

 **[Kjunmyeon] : Baiklah.**

 **[Kjunmyeon] : picture sent***

 **.**

 **01:35**

 **[Kjunmyeon] : ge? Kenapa balasnya lama?**

 **[Kjunmyeon] : gegee? Hellooo~**

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : yah gege :(**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : jun**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : ge, kenapa lama sih balasnya-_-**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : YAAMPUNJUNKAUIMUTSEKALIJADIPENGENGIGIT!**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : ge-_- tulislah dengan benar. Aku pusing bacanya nih.**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : sudah. Abaikan saja.**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku aneh? Atau malah jelek?**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : ya ampun, kenapa berkata seperti itu? kau bagus dengan kostum itu.**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : apa aku imut?**_

 _ **.**_

Jauh nun di seberang sana, Yifan gigit bantal. Dan hatinya berteriak.

 _'Hell yah! Gara-gara foto itu aku jadi ingin mencari tiket penerbangan tercepat ke Seoul untuk menculikmu!'_

Baru ingin ya. Belum di realisasikan.

.

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : Kau terlalu imut. Kau terlalu manis. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Aku jadi ingin menggigitmu.**_

 _ **.**_

Sementara Junmyeon disini menutupi wajahnya yang memerah parah dengan bantal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **01:55**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : jun?**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : junmyeon?**_

 _ **[Galaxy_wu] : ya! Kim Junmyeon! Kemana kau?**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : Ge..**_

 _ **[Kjunmyeon] : jangan gigit aku Q.Q**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END/?**

* * *

 **Wkwk apa ini xD**

 **Terinsprasi dari member exo yg pakai kostum hewani/?di exoluxion Seoul *apakah aku benar?**

 **Dan karena chatan di grup yg mengilhami pembuatan ini/?**

 **Btw, piku nya suho ada di cover ff ini. Yg pake pc atau pake mode desktop di hp bisa lihat kalo mau liat~~**

 **Oh satu lagi! Aku tahu mereka pake kostum itu di stage, bukan di backstage. Tapi demi mendukung jalannya cerita, jadi kuubah mereka pake kostum hewan itu di backstage~**

 **Oke, so what do you think, chingudeul?^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-17:44 wita-**


End file.
